Wait for You
by sparklevampFTW
Summary: Edward and Bella become fast friends, but what if there's a chance for more? Can they take that leap? It's funny what the future has planned for people sometimes, but at least they have each each other when things get complicated. Fluffy one-shot.


**I read so much Twilight fanfiction as i is, I figured "Why the hell not?" and put this up. :) Originally written for English class, I just had to change the characters because fanfiction probably wouldn't get as highly a respected grade lol. Enjoy! C:**

* * *

><p>It was Bella's first day in kindergarten in a new town and she didn't know anyone. She was scared that no one would like her because Daddy said no one would want to befriend a girl with such ugly brown hair, and Daddy is always right. She sat down alone on the outer reaches of the playground by herself when a young boy noticed her. He had a mysterious shade of bronze hair, and as he ran up to her, she could see he had incredible green eyes that shone as bright as a jade forest.<p>

"Hi, do you want to play?" he asked with a beautiful smile.

"Um, not right now," she murmured.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," he said cheerily and sat next to her. "My name's Edward, what's yours?"

That day, Bella earned her first friend. She and Edward did everything together, and as the years passed, he soon became her number one confidential. She could tell anything to that boy, because he'd always be there for her. He was the kind of person a young girl needed in her life. Whenever Daddy would put her down and tell her how it is in the world for girls like her, Edward would be the one to stitch up her wounds.

In seventh grade Bella had her first boyfriend. Edward thought he was the happiest guy on earth with Bella. . . Until he met Jake, her boyfriend.

He'd never known the brutal force jealousy could have on a person before that – how potent an emotion it is. He was always the third wheel and he absolutely loathed watching them as they giggled and flirted shamelessly in front of him. But when Jake would innocently touch Bella – her hair, her arm, her face – that was the worst. Jealousy? HA! Edward mocked the word. This wasn't jealousy, it was pure _agony_.

Still, he couldn't say no to her when Bella asked him to hang out with her and Jake, because he realized something: he was in love with his best friend. Edward knew there was no way Jake could love Bella as much as he did. She never noticed, but Edward always saw when Jake would leave his eyes from Bella to another girl who was usually a bustier one as well. This infuriated Edward, but at the same time relieved him. He didn't want Bella to get hurt, but was also riding high on the fact that Jake's attention was else where so that Edward could have a chance. Why he never tried before, he didn't know, and he sometimes dreaded that he was too late.

Edward was in his room when Bella knocked on his front door to tell him in a sniffling fit that she had found Jake with another girl. He led her upstairs where she collapsed on his bed and cried into the pillow.

"Hey," he mumbled. He tried to pry her away so he could hear the whole story. Also, as much as he loved her, he wasn't too fond of snotty pillows. "Tell me what happened."

She traded his pillows for his chest as he held her close and she clutched the front of his shirt.

"I was w-walking to his house. It's our three year anniversary. I knocked on his door, but no one answered. I knew he was home because his car was in the driveway and his parents are on vacation, so I used the key he gave me. I walked in, but it was really quiet. I walked upstairs to his room and heard mumbles. I heard – "

New tears started in her eyes a sob broke through, causing her body to convulse slightly. "I don't know why, but I walked in and he was with her on the bed and" She stopped to catch her breathe. "I just stopped and he saw me and I started crying. I threw the key at his face and ran out."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. He was always a jerk anyway." Edward buried his face in her hair as she continued to soak his shirt in salt water.

"I'll never have another boyfriend again," she whimpered. Like Daddy said, who could love someone with such dull brown eyes, with such a sickly pale complexion?

"That's okay, I'll wait for you," Edward whispered, too low for her to hear.

It wasn't long till the two fell into their old ways before Jake had come along, though Bella noticed a change. A change in that she was more aware of Edward; how he moved, spoke, and how his smile charged flutters in her stomach. Could she be falling for her best friend? Was it worth more heartbreak?

Edward felt bold and asked Bella to Junior Prom as "friends". Halfway through the dance, they walked out to the courtyard. Edward turned to her and saw her eyes shining in the starlight, and he could hold it in no longer.

"Bella?" he began. She looked at him and his breath paused. She was so beautiful.

"Yes?"

"Um, well. I just. . ." His words caught in his throat, but then he remembered that this is Bella, his best friend in the world, and she would never judge him. And the sooner he gets it out, the better it'll be. Right? He took a deep breath and decided to let fate have its way with him. "Bella, I – I . . ." He looked into her eyes as she patiently waited.

"I love you."

As soon as the words were out, he choked – he panicked, and tried to quickly resolve the tension. "B-but its okay if you don't feel the same way because I'll wait for you, but if you don't want me to, it's okay because I'm just being stupid and I shouldn't have opened my big mouth and I – " Edward stopped and turned away, burying his hands in his hair.

Bella felt a slight shock shoot through her that was soon replaced with dazzling warmth. She walked around him so she could see his face. He looked up warily, as if expecting her to call him an idiot and walk away forever. But this wasn't the case.

Bella leaned up to his face on her tip toes. "You won't have to wait long," she whispered against his lips and he smiled. Then fire shot through them both simultaneously as Edward took her face in his hands and kissed her in earnest.

They finished the year strong, and another school year passed. They were voted "Cutest Couple" in the yearbook and went off to college together. Out of all the high school sweethearts to sift through, people thought _they_ had the most chance in the long run.

But it's a curious aspect when thinking of what the future has in store.

Edward lay in his hospital bed, absentmindedly rubbing the ring that had been on Bella's left hand for over thirty years. He looked into his wife's face and saw the love that shined through, the love that had built up in the long time they'd spent together. At fifty-four, she was still as beautiful as day one. He smiled weakly at her and tears spilled over the brim of her eyes.

"Will you wait for me?" Bella asked, her voice thick.

"Always, my love," were Edward's last words as his hand went slack, his breath stopped, and the cancer over took his body, the only sounds left in the room a single line of beeping and the hollowing of a widow's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by arbitrarygirl's fanfiction Passing Notes. It's sooooo good and fluffy and CUTE! What's that you say? You haven't read it yet? Well then, GO READ IT NOI! Love ya :3<strong>


End file.
